


Twitter Prompts (Not Transformers)

by wellisntthatshiny



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/wellisntthatshiny
Summary: Twitter prompts that aren’t transformers related. TF prompts will be under cocaptainrodimus.Assorted characters and fandoms





	1. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alondra/Pen “Prove it”

Pen/Alondra “Prove it”

“Absolutely not.”

“It’s fine! I can control it. C’mon Alondra I’ve gotten so much better.”

“Begging isn’t going to gain you any pity points. The answer is still no.”

Pen pouts and lets out a sharp huff of frustration. “Why not?”

Alondra arches a single brow and crosses her arms as she looks over the younger woman with an incredulous gaze. “Do I really have to explain why it’s a bad idea to let you out on your third full moon in a forest surrounded by towns that will not take kindly to a feral wolf taking down their livestock? I would think that situation would lead to an obvious outcome.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not going to do anything stupid, I promise.”

“Nobody ever intends for their actions to be stupid,” she pauses for a moment as a memory flits across her face. “Well, not usually. Either way it isn’t going to happen. You are not going out there alone and that’s final.”

“You can trust me! I’ll prove it.”

“You’ll prove it? How, exactly, are you planning on proving that you can control your wolf form? You’ve only just gained control over your transformations nevermind the urges that come along with them.” Alondra sighs at the hurt expression on Pen’s face and uncrosses her arms. “I’m not trying to scold you, Pen. I just don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re not ready to be out on your own.”

“Almost sounds like you care about me or something. Careful- you’re going to ruin your reputation.” Pen can’t help the smile on her face and takes a step closer to Alondra, emboldened by the genuine affection. “If I’m not ready to go out alone why don’t you come with me? I'm sure you can handle one, single unruly werewolf if you need to.”

Alondra snorts as Pen tries to cozy up to her, miserably failing at hiding the smirk behind a mask of innocence. “That… isn’t a bad idea.” She allows Pen to wrap her arms around her and brings her own to drape over the werewolf’s shoulders. She pulls Pen’s head in close to her own and leans in towards her ear, voice dropping low and stern as she speaks softly into her ear. “If you take a single step out of line I will bring you down and drag you back here and be pull spend the next full moon in chains. Do you understand me?”

Pen takes a sharp breath and manages a shaky “Kinky,” yelping when Alondra nips at her neck. “I mean, uh, yes, I understand.”

“Good.”


	2. This Is Why We Can’t Have Nice Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roarke/Soren “this is why we can’t have nice things”

Soren’s back is against the wall a moment before Roarke’s lips are on his own, surprisingly gentle in contrast to the force of the strong arms pinning him in place. Soren grins into the kiss and presses harder against the larger man who moans when Soren bites lightly at his lip. Roarke presses his body flush to Soren’s own and he can’t help but take the slight imbalance in Roarke’s stance to push back sending the two of the, tumbling to the floor.

Soren catches himself with surprising grace as Roarke lands heavy with a grunt of shock. He straddles the man’s waist and leans in to bite at his neck, low groans vibrating from the throat beneath him as Roarke instinctively tilts his head back to allow better access. Soren pulls the man’s shirt collar down, the soft cotton allowing easy access for Soren to suck red marks that would last for days just out of view of prying eyes. Roarke moans and grabs Soren’s hips, both large hands pulling him down as he grinds up in search of friction. 

It’s Soren’s turn for a surprise when Roarke flips them over, easily gaining advantage with his larger frame. He’s vaguely aware of a thump and the sound of something crashing before Roarke’s lips are back on his and the man’s hand is reaching for the button of his pants. 

“This what you want, Rookie?” The man says, lips leaving Soren’s only long enough to get a husky “Yessir” in response. Roarke’s fingers fumble for a moment in his haste to undo the button and he pulls away from the kiss to glance down at his work. He yanks Soren’s pants down just enough for access before undoing his own and it becomes clear that Roarke doesn’t bother with underwear. Soren can’t help but stare and bite his own lip at the entirely unabashed way Roarke smiles at him and leans down to mouth Soren’s cock over his own underwear, fingers tugging at the waistband.

Soren meets Roarke’s gaze and nods with a grin, charmed a bit by the silent request for permission even after it had been verbally granted. The rough fingers press against the soft skin of his hips as they pull down the last layer of cloth. Soren reaches forward and buries a hand in Roarke’s hair, gently pushing his head down.

He gasps as Roarke’s mouth closes around him, head hitting the floor as he arches into the wet heat. He scrabbles with his free hand for anything to hold and finds the leg of the desk behind them, fingers white knuckled in their grip. He pants loudly, breath rasping in his throat as Roarke’s tongue laps at the head of his cock before swallowing him down with ease. He can’t help himself as he tries to thrust into the hot suction and it’s only then that he realizes the large hand easily pinning him by the hips leaving him unable to move as his new coworker set the pace.

It isn’t long until Soren babbles a warning, fist clenching around the leg of the desk, a loud scuff sounding as the heavy furniture moves a centimeter closer as orgasm hits him hard. Roarke swallows him down, moving over him until Soren’s hand disentangles from Roarke’s hair and weakly pushes him back. Soren takes a moment to catch his breath and revel in the endorphins before glancing down at an equally sated Roarke, who flashes him a grin as he gets up to his knees to reach for a tissue from the desk to wipe off his hand. 

They both startle at a sharp knock on the door and an amused female voice calling “You boys done in there? Some of us have work to do.” 

The two are barely dressed when the door creaks open and Lina cautiously pokes her head in and surveys the damage. Soren’s face is a bright red that continues down his neck and he’s standing nearly at attention while Roarke casually stretches and grins. The desk had clearly been moved and the chair was turned over onto the floor a coffee mug shattered on the ground beside it. She turns her gaze towards Roarke and shakes her head before saying “You are an absolute menace and the reason we can’t have nice things. It’s a good thing I love you like a brother you idiot.” She turns towards Soren and laughs as he somehow turns a brighter shade. “Well you’re officially part of the team now, Rookie. I have it on good authority that there’s condoms and lube in the locker room. Please don’t hesitate to use them. Now get out of here I do actually have work to do.”


End file.
